1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a satellite antenna cover device and, more particularly, it relates to a satellite antenna cover device for satellite communication antennas which protects a DSS satellite antenna, including the horn, the arm, and the dish, from a variety of different weather elements
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, parabolic antennas have been used for government, industrial, and commercial purposes for reception of transmissions from communications satellites. In uses for other than home television signal reception, a variety of forms of covers have been developed for parabolic antennas, mostly for protection against any adverse weather conditions. Such covers have typically been made of rigid plastic material with a spherical or parabolic shape completely enclosing the face of the parabolic antenna including the feed structure located near the focus of the parabola. Furthermore, rigid covers have been employed where the antenna feed structure extends through an opening in the center of the cover.
Protective covers for home satellite dishes have also been produced and marketed over the years. The home satellite dish covers tend to be rather loosely fitting covers which were either flat or extended over some part of the receiver horn support structure. In some cases, a drawstring was utilized to secure the dish cover in a rather fitting fashion.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, the Franklin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,253, describes a satellite dish cover comprising a flexible fabric cover for an off-axis parabolic or DSS satellite antenna dish having a front surface which serves to cover and protect the front of the antenna dish and the receiver arm. Unfortunately, while covering both the dish and the horn, the dish cover of the Franklin patent does not lay substantially flat against the front of the dish and the material extending to cover the horn creates excess material expense and a non-aesthetically pleasing cover. Furthermore, in high wind areas, the Franklin patent's dish cover would tend to catch the wind thereby causing harm to the dish cover and possibly the entire satellite dish. None of the prior art parabolic antenna covers or other known antenna covers are appropriate to provide an easily emplaceable and easily removable flexible, decorative cover for typical home television antenna dishes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a satellite antenna dish cover device which is easy to install and easy to replace, when necessary. Additionally, a need exists for a satellite antenna dish cover device which is flexible and aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, there exists a need for a satellite antenna dish cover device which substantially covers the entire satellite dish including the horn, the arm, and the dish.